yggdrasils_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Adams Luciferale
Adams Luciferale was a Player of the Alpha Trial Round. He became a victim to the Spontaneous Freezing Syndrome during the Jiahera arc. Appearance Personality :Charming and deceitful, he who whispers there is beauty within ugly, that there is a rainbow behind an everlasting storm, and oh how he will turn coal into gold, for he breathes and gains trust like a hungry poisonous widow, always on the lookout for brilliant butterflies. And when the gold loses it light, he mindlessly casts away his people along with the faith that he betrothed; for they are decayed and thus, no longer useful to him. His sly whispers echo in the great hall and all the guests to his masquerade can hear of them. : With supremity comes arrogance and ignorance. Adams mainly looks out for himself. Although he runs his tongue sweetly and smoothly, there is a snake that keeps a keen eye out for his victims’ strengths and weaknesses. For he believes there are only two people in this world: the manipulators and the deceived. For people are two-faced and so he, too, must grows into a lion. : Beneath his fangs and claws is a fragile and uncertain heart that finds beauty in the darkness, when the sun set over the horizon and the people tuck in for the night. Adams sees affection in the little unspoken things. A materialistic prince he is, he desires the greatest treasure of all and he digs deep till he can find the shiniest gem within this world of filth and charcoal. For his heart is cold, loveless, and domineering, few can see beyond the bratty nature to learn that he, too, is looking for something worthy in this new realm. Abilities * Aura – As a demon, Adams can see all forms of souls. He specifically can sense any dark energies near him. This also includes Aether strength of dual and black mages. * Whisper – Ruling over Hell, Adams naturally has the ability to converse with the dead or rather, ghosts. He has a slightly more advantage in dodges and evasion thanks to the ghosts’ guidance (+2 to his rolls). * Curse Blockage: Has a slight chance to disable curses, both on himself and others, by calling on the help of ghosts. * Bone Manipulation: opens a portal and materializes weapons and various tools from bones. * Corpse Dance: By causing a debuff to his rolls (-2) for 3 turns, Adams opens a portal and summons several mindless undead to fight in his stead. ** Curse binding activates for rolls above 14. * Prison of Ars Goetia: Creating a thick frost, Adams entraps his victim in a sphere of illusions, varying from their darkest nightmares, dearest ones (be them dead or alive) and deepest desires from their hearts. The frost vanishes after a specific amount of turns based on rolls. * Demonic Pact: By breaking one of his enchanted rings, Adams summons a random demon. In exchange for the pact, Adams allows the demon to consume the soul from the ring and causes a temporary debuff to his rolls (-3). ** Durability varies on rolls. (Maximum is 1d15. Ex. Roll of 10 = 10 rp turns of usage) ** Demon strength above 8 will activate his curse. * Diabolic Chains: Adams summons chains and binds his victims. Can be activated midair or from ground. * Haunt (Debuff): Calling forth a flock of ghosts, Adams sends them towards his targets. Durability varies from 1-10 turns. Each target suffers a -3 to their rolls. ** Disperse when encounter light magic and/or exorcism. * of Hell - A gathering of demons and spirits, opens up once every six months under a full moon. This is the only time Adams can turn back to his adult form by crossing to the demon realm. The [ River ] lasts until the stroke of midnight the next day. It is depicted that the place is a combination of Heaven and Hell, where spider lilies blossom and guide their citizens to the demons’ festival, a ceremony where deceased souls ascend to the next life. Strengths & Weaknesses *'Strengths:' Quick-feet, Strategic, Night Vision *'Weaknesses:' White magic vulnerable, Average Aether, Uncooperative Trivia * Although demons can perfectly consume human food, Adams much prefers the taste of a soul nevertheless. It is said a demon can suck out one’s soul through a kiss, but few have survived to validate this. * Looks to be around in his early 20s and stands at 6’4 in his actual form. * He is left-handed. * In order to enchant his rings, Adams must first collect the backbone of a corpse no more than three-month-old and stores it in a jar. From then on, the jar, which is enchanted, preserves the soul. Past thirty days, if the soul doesn’t vanish, then he can transfer it to a ring. Acting as the host for the soul, the ghost, in turn, passes its Aether into the ring; thus, allowing the wielder to conjure magic. * His cursed ring cannot be removed from his finger. There is no known method to obliterate or unbound it yet. * Adams is a violinist and especially enjoys classical music. * He has 10 siblings and stands at the 7th place. Likes & Dislikes *'Likes:' Jewelries, chess, stargazing, sweets, playing violin *'Dislikes:' Angels, horns/tail being touched, cooking, deceivers, the church and its members References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Alpha Round Category:Frozen Characters